


Golden

by Celiett



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Именно в этот день тридцать лет назад она встретила Уширомию Баттлера.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: Umineko. Беатриче. Золотой флакон духов, нагоняющий воспоминания. "Ничто не могло быть иначе."  
> БрБ на заднем плане, постканон, авторский фанон, Беато внезапно(!) не ведьма и внезапно(!) стареет.

Тихо звенят колокольчики и кружатся в диковинном танце пара влюбленных – искусный механизм музыкальной шкатулки, которую Беатриче заводит все чаще и чаще. Дар ее драгоценного сына, который приезжает все реже и реже на отдаленный от суши остров…

_Старость всегда приходит незаметно, ложится снегом на волосы, заставляет тускнеть глаза._

Беато считает морщинки на лице, хмурится недовольно, разглаживает пальцами лоб. И вспоминает день, когда впервые находит на плече Баттлера седой волос. Будто бы это случилось вчера.

_Еще совсем недавно она не боялась этого. Еще совсем недавно она не знала, что значит старость. Не кусала губы от страха перед смертью. Не считала дни до следующей встречи с сыном. Не беспокоилась о таких обыденных вещах…  
Ведь всего пару столетий назад Беатриче была могущественной ведьмой, а не обычной смертной женщиной._

Привязывается к пальцам легкий аромат духов из золотистого флакона, мерцающего в тусклом свете лампы. И этот сладковатый запах вызывает неожиданную улыбку. И будоражит воспоминания такого близкого прошлого, запечатленного многочисленными фотографиями в толстых альбомах. И это то, что дороже столетнего одиночества. То, что не осуществить никакой магией. То, что преподнес ей Баттлер вместе с признанием в вечной любви перед самим Господом.

_Беатриче совершенно не жалеет, что когда-то сошла с поезда бессмертия ради простого семейного счастья. Ведь ей было суждено ступить на перрон ради единственного взгляда синих глаз…_

«Ничто не могло быть иначе» - улыбается Беато легко и открыто, обводя красным число на потрепанном листе календаря. - «Ничто…»

_Именно в этот день тридцать лет назад она встретила Уширомию Баттлера._


End file.
